


Family Built

by tigereyes45



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Cassandra and Jenkins are moving in together. After spending a long while working with the other librarians in their free time, it is finally built. All can enjoy the fruit of their labors.





	Family Built

There was a small family that lived in seclusion. The closest town to them being six miles away. Perfect for them. Neither of the parents much liked being around too many people. So when they found a small piece of land that was in the middle of nowhere they were able to make quite the happy home there. Originally it was just the small cottage surrounded by the beauty of nature. A cottage that was much too small to hold all of their books. So, of course, they asked their friends for help. Now having a world-renowned art historian with one of his degrees in architecture probably helped the most. For he was able to draw out the scheme of how they wanted the house and knew exactly what they would need to build it.

Ezekiel was quite helpful as well. He made sure to help Baird with the security of the house. The couple was both important members of the librarians’ team. So it was imperative to make sure that their house would be safe for them whenever they were there instead of at the annex. Flynn and Jenkins even worked together to make sure that they had there owned doorway to connect them back to the annex at any time. Sadly to Cassandra’s disappointment, it did not take them anywhere else. So the long walk back and forth to town would be one they would have to make. Cassandra just may have to take her father up on that offer of his beat up old truck after all. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. One mixed with worry.

“Dear.” A smile quickly takes to her face. Her husband’s look was one of knowing. She feels guilt creep into her heart as she realized he had noticed her worry. Cassandra was in no way trying to ruin their happy day. Their house was finally finished. After months of hard work, exhausting hours, and constant interruptions by their life and jobs at the library, they had finally achieved their goal. One home, all just for them, and what would be their future family. If that may be their child or future librarians, well neither uttered a complaint.

Jenkins rests his hands on top of Cassandra’s swollen belly. “I know you’re worried.” He waits for her to explain why. Even though she held no doubt that he already knew. Still, she goes on.

“Well if we need anything from town we are going to need a truck which means I will have to talk to my parents again if they are to give me theirs and I really am not looking forward to that conversation. Especially after how the last one was left off. If I don’t talk to them then we can buy a used truck from someone else but the chances of it being in a good condition are unlikely. We could always ask Eve and the others for help but I don’t want to rely on them always. We’ve had to do so, so much already.” Cassandra sighed and rested her head in defeat on Jenkin’s shoulders.

“Do not dwell on those thoughts. I am positive these moments will set in motion a better future for us. Your parents will come around eventually. As for the others, the library will always be another home, and though you may not ask those of our family will give.” Jenkins smiles before revealing a secret. “In fact, Ezekiel and Eve have planned a baby shower for you. I was not supposed to let you know, but they asked me to help plan it. Apparently, you have not been easy to coax information about your other friends and family out of.” Jenkins added before letting Cassandra go.

“I told them not to worry.” Cassandra points out, not doing the best job at hiding the smile on her face.

“You know how they are. Now shall we eat?” Jenkins asks as he enters their newly finished kitchen. “Jacob and Flynn mentioned coming back over tonight with food. If those two come the other two will surely follow. I would prefer it if you did not let them know I let the cat out of the bag. In return, I will cook your favorite dish tonight.” Jenkins adds with a wink.

“I won’t say a word,” Cassandra promises as she practically bounces over to the window between their living room and kitchen. How she could do so, while so far along in pregnancy, well none of them knew. Still, perhaps it was just because that is who Cassandra is. That is all any of her second family wanted her to be anyways.


End file.
